The Fluffy Forest Animals
by Pyro2920
Summary: Yami and Yugi go to the mall and encounter evil animals. My first fic! Read and Review please! ^_____^


Pyro: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story so DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME OR I'LL KICK UR BUT!  
  
Yami: -__-; she's a little oversensitive  
  
Pyro: SHUT UP! [hits him with hammer]  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
Pyro: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! [Sobs] it's so sad but its true!! [Brightens] okay on with the story! Read and Review please ^______^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Curse the Fluffy Forest Creatures~  
  
~By, Pyro2920~  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day in Domino City, Japan. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Yami was jumping up and down on Yugi's bed trying to wake him up.  
  
"YUGI, YUGI, YUGI!! GET UP YUGI! WE'RE GOIN TO THE MALL! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! GET UP YUGI! YUGI CAN YOU HEAR ME? SHOULD I JUMP HARDER?"  
  
A pillow hit him square in the face, "shut up Yami!" Yugi's voice snapped.  
  
Yami gleefully jumped off of the bed and stripped the covers on the bed, "come on Yugi it's the 7th of June!!!"  
  
"So?" Yugi looked at the calendar on the wall and gasped at the date where in big bold red letters was the written word: MALL.  
  
'Oh no...I promise I'd take Yami to the mall today' Yugi thought. He sighed; why was his counterpart so girlish?  
  
"Oh Yuuuuuuggggiiiiiiiiiiiii! Wake up we're going to miss the clearance sale at Burdines!"  
  
Yugi groaned loudly again and slugged out of bed. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and got changed into his usual outfit: the Domino Boy's School Uniform.  
  
"YUGI COME ON! I WANT TO GET TO THE MALL SOON!!" Yami yelled.  
  
The two made their way outside, one hopping down the street humming to himself, and the other dragging his feet as slow as he could.  
  
As Yami was skipping, he noticed a little squirrel on the sidewalk, "aw! Why aren't you a cute lil thing?" he said.  
  
"Squeak!" the squirrel replied.  
  
Yami grinned, "I have just the thing for a cute little guy like you!" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bag of peanuts. "Yummy yum, yum...sugar flavored!!" he took out one of the candy coated peanuts and handed to the little animal.  
  
"Yami don't!"  
  
It was too late...the squirrel had already consumed the tasty treat. Yugi gulped as visible electric charges surrounded the small thing, making it grow larger and it's teeth more sharp. It stared at Yami who smiled and then attacked; pulling out clumps of spiky tri-colored hair in the process.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed, running down the street as fast as he could with the rabid animal on his heals.  
  
"SQUEAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" the squirrel growled.  
  
Yugi sweat-dropped..."Um, I'll meet you at the mall okay?" When he got no response, he shrugged and continued walking.  
  
There was a sickening crack that echoed down the streets, "my NAIIIIIIIIIILS!! How am I supposed to duel with broken NAIIIIIILLLLSSSS!!!!?!"  
  
The squirrel, once it had ripped out a sufficient amount of Yami's hair, jumped off of his back and pounced away.  
  
"CURSE YOU FLUFFY FOREST CREAURES!!"  
  
~Meanwhile, with Yugi~  
  
"AH! THE PIGEONS!" Yugi dove under a pick nick table to avoid the rampaging birds.  
  
"SQUACK! GIMME A PEANUT! SQUAK! GIMME A PEANUT!"  
  
Yugi shuddered and curled himself into a little ball as the evil pigeons started biting him.  
  
"Ouchkabibbles! No! Don't bite me there!! OUCHKABIBBLES!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
The evil birds squawked amongst themselves before taking Yugi's wallet and flying away to the new super mall.  
  
"Curse the forest creatures!!" Yugi cried.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Yugi and Yami met up at the mall. Yami was missing half of his hair and Yugi was a bloody mess with pieces of his flesh missing. (gross)  
  
"As Pharaoh, the first thing I will do when the world is mine is kill all the forest animals! MUAHAHAHA!"  
  
The giant squirrel and the messed up pigeons' eyes widened as they all grew jet-packs and flew to a different mall.  
  
"So...the evil fluffy animals attacked you too, huh?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Yami nodded. Yugi smiled, "come on let's go to that clearance sale!"  
  
Outside, the fluffy woodland creatures smirked menacingly...  
  
~THE END~  
  
Pyro: how was that? Was it good? Well I don't care what everybody thinks I think it was great!!  
  
Yami: [whispers] do you have any wigs?  
  
Pyro: [whispers] in the back closet ^_^  
  
Yami: Thankies!!  
  
Pyro: R&R please!! ^____________^ 


End file.
